stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Darkness Explains It All
The Darkness explains what he's really been doing since he was first introduced, it's not what you think!!! Synopsis The Darkness is searching the woods for Mario, but can't find him, so he decides to give Mario his explanation without seeing him face to face. He first repeats his origin and begins his explanation. He knew about Merlin's counter-curse before he fought Wario and decides to form a long-term plan. First, he perfected everything Nox Decious learned, allowing him to make his own beam sword for his final fight against Wario. He also mentions that he dyed his hair red himself. He then goes on to explain how he met Blaire. Blaire's real name was John, and he was originally an average schoolboy. Darkness met with him and offered him the power that he always wanted so he can reach his aspirations. He mentions Vherestorm, a wizard that John wrote a story about for english class. Darkness only asked that John help him with his situation and he'd give him the power that he wants to become "Vherestorm". John accepted and took on the name Blaire. Darkness gave Blaire some of his power and built a "power transfer compulsion system". Once it was destroyed, it absorbed all of the powers of everyone within the confines of the cave and transferred them to the Darkness. He then explains that before he had his final fight with Wario, he was already mortal. He'd transferred almost his entire being into his hat, but said that he didn't need it in case Merlin was listening. Wario actually killed a shell while the real Darkness was dormant in his hat. When Ness put it on, the Darkness took over his mind and had Snake destroy the beacon. Once it was destroyed, Darkness left Ness' head and received the heroes' powers, making him the most powerful being in existence. However, he couldn't take physical form again because the heroes didn't have their powers. The universe demanded that much equilibrium before Darkness could regenerate. So he had Blaire create the Trifecta as incentive for the heroes to get their powers back. Mario then asks him about Merlin, and why he said they'd never see him again. Darkness replies that this was because Merlin believed that he was going to die fighting the resurrected Nox Decious, much to Mario's shock. A flashback then plays showing Merlin confronting Nox Decious after speaking with Wario. Decious says that he was resurrected by an anonymous person that both he and Merlin know. Merlin is prepared to stop Decious, who tells him that his resurrector has made him more powerful than ever before and is sending ninjas to kill the heroes. This resurrector also needs Decious to destroy the Darkness so that he won't get in his way. Darkness then tells Mario that Decious' resurrector is coming to the Real World with a grand army consisting of ninjas and some familiar faces, including his right-hand man, Bowser. Blaire had betrayed Darkness by attacking the heroes after they got their powers back, as he was to cease activity the moment that they did. Mario asks Darkness why he wants him and his friends alive. Darkness tells him that this is because Decious' resurrector is on his way with his army and Darkness wants Mario and friends to defeat them for him so that he can take control of the world when everyone is dead. Finally, Mario asks Darkness who Decious' resurrector and the mastermind behind this invasion is. Darkness laughs and asks Mario if he doesn't pay enough attention to his mail. Mario then realizes that it is, in fact, Ganondorf. Darkness tells him that he'll be here any second, then leaves to build his own army in case Mario and friends fail. Wario and Mona are sitting at Merlin's Table. Mona asks Wario if he knows where Merlin went. Wario says no, but is sure that Merlin had his reasons. When Mona asks if he thinks that Merlin's dead, Wario says that he knows he's not, on account of the Nether Saber. Wario knows that if Merlin was dead, it would stop working and, as far as he knows, it still works fine. The two of them then leave to go to the Coast and Mona calls Wario "boyfriend", much to his delight. Mario is sitting on the swings with Donkey Kong, and sincerely apologizes to him about accidently killing Pauline. DK forgives him and Mario agrees to make it up to him by getting him all of the bananas that he wants. Mario then leaves and tells DK to be on his guard for the upcoming battle. Mario meets with Luigi and Snake and explains to them what happened with the Darkness. They understand that they have their work cut out for them and they're about to face a great challenge. Mario says that he'll wait to tell the others so that they can relax from the last fight. Snake tells Mario that he's one of the bravest and most courageous men that he's ever known. Mario thanks him, then Snake grabs Mario by the throat and asks him where his $10,000 is.